Percy Jackson:Champion of Olympus
by Hell no.1
Summary: Title says it all
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right after the Second Titan War, while Percy and Annabeth are in the elevator, the Fates call a secret meeting of Olympians, Hades and Hestia.**

A grey flash signified the arrival of the Fates. The Olympians sighed and settled down in their thrones. Speaking in unison as was their norm, they said, "Time has come, Olympians"

Athena, ever curious, fought her exhaustion and asked, "Time for what, Lady Fates?"

"It is time for each of you to choose a champion." Protests could have been heard all the way to New York had the throne room not been soundproofed. "Not a temporary one, but a permanent immortal one" this time the doorman actually heard a whisper of Zeus' "NOOOOOOOOOO!" filter from 600 floors above and through soundproofed doors and frowned, he needed to get his hearing checked.

"It must be a Greek, and it must be the one you believe to be the most powerful demigod you know alive, whether you deny it or not. The fate of your existence hangs upon it. You need to give your full blessing, along with the traditional weapon and piece of armor. It must be magical. Any shirking and we will take your power and godhood from you. You have three days."

This must have been pretty serious if they threatened to do that. The last time had been before Aphrodite had even reached Cyprus, taking the power and immortality of a minor Titan and leaving him to die in his element.

 **0O00Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0oOo0Oo**

 **3 days later**

The Olympians convened in the throne room again. They were ready to send their blessing, weapon and piece of armor on their way. After being guided by Athena on the words of the chant they were going to use for the first and last time, for a permanent champion could only exist once.

After chanting in an Archaic Greek that none of them understood, beams of light ejected their thrones, surrounded the weapons and armor and carried them away. Out through the doors, down the side of the building, into the Camp Half-Blood and hit the sleeping body of Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon who woke with a start and screamed in pain, loud enough to wake every camper, nature spirit, Chiron and even Peleus the dragon, who all came rushing to cabin 3. Even the visiting hunters, lead by Thalia rushed over. Soon the entire crowd had gathered around Cabin 3, and another ear shattering scream came out of the Cabin.

Chiron, being centaur, was already inside and caring for his student. However as soon as he opened the Percy's eyes and saw them flashing to the colors of the Olympians and gasped in shock. All the Olympians had claimed him as their Champion, the power was enough to kill any lesser being, but the son of Poseidon was managing to hold strong, but it still hurt like Hades. Then before the eyes of Chiron, Annabeth and Thalia, Percy was teleported away to Olympus, where the gods had summoned their Champions.

All of them were confused when they saw only Percy, all of them thought "where are the others'?"

 **That's a wrap. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

The gods were in heavy debate. They were fighting for rights to Percy. Poseidon believed he should get custody, Artemis wanted him as a slave to the hunt and Zeus wanted to keep an eye on him because of his power. Hades was smirking and even Hestia looked amused. Then they all stilled as another scream ripped out of the young champion's mouth, his skin glowing gold and tearing to reveal hold light. Hestia's eyes widened as she murmured "To be able to contain so much power at such a young age, he is very strong." Then to the rest of the staring gods " Perhaps we should immortalize him first?" This was punctuated by another scream from the son of the sea lying in the center of the throne room on a hospital bed, courtesy of Apollo.

As Zeus led the immortal chant, all of them watched as Percy's breathing eased and the light stopped flashing. Next his weapons and armor **(list at bottom)** appeared on a dummy next to him. After the chant finished, Poseidon gently fed him ambrosia and nectar, way more than any demigod could ingest without turning to ashes.

After Apollo placed Percy in the Olympus infirmary, the gods started discussing his training. He had the Curse of Achilles which boosted his physical progress, combined with the full immortality he was forced to give them his body was near that of a god. As for his powers, well they discussed a training schedule. They would start with the males, which caused quite a lot of grumbling from Artemis, and when pronounced satisfied, they would move on to the next and the next.

* * *

 **After 8 months**

* * *

Percy stood in front of the gods, ready to depart Olympus for the first time in 8 months. Zeus started"Perseus-" "Percy" he interrupted. Zeus rolled his eyes and continued. "You have been deemed worthy of the title Champion of Olympus. Now, for your first quest, head to Camp Jupiter. Start from the Wolf House."Hera sniffed, still not over being held in that place for so long. She had barely been able to finish Percy's training.

Percy bowed and misted away, using the arcane form of transport only those with highly powerful control over water in it's three states.

He appeared kneeling in front of Lupa, who flinched in surprise. She spoke with the weird twitches he had come to learn from Artemis' pet wolves. _So. Here you are cub. I will admit I was not expecting you for sometime. But now that you are here, lets get started. Choose any of my wolves. No previous weapons or magical powers are allowed._

Percy glanced around and spotted one covered with battle scars, one piercing blue eye. Oh and also he was just a bit smaller than Mrs. O'Leary. Yay. He pointed at him and the other wolves moved away, shocked. The last time Scar had been chosen, the demigod had been permanently handicapped and blinded. That was a decade ago. These wolves were ready for a fight.

Percy geared up, squared his shoulders, and lowered his center of gravity with a crouch. Scar also crouched and on an unspoken signal, both competitors met each other in a charge. Percy ducked under Scar's leap and landed a solid uppercut on his rib. Scar turned around with a wince and new respect for his opponent. The next charge was more fruitful to him. After a brief tussle he sunk his fangs in Percy's shoulder, where he howled as his teeth broke of due to the Curse of Achilles. Percy grabbed him by the forepaws, crushing them with his near godly strength. Still holding on he threw the mutt sky high and jumped to accompany him, reaching twenty feet where Scar currently was. He landed a punch to his jaw, shattered the wounded rib with a kick and grabbed Scar by the jaw, hurling him to the ground before joining him with a double fist to the gut, throwing up a cloud of dust, revealing Percy hand standing on Scar's stomach, who though alive, was in a comatose state.

Flipping of to stand and reach his proper height of 6"2, he looked at Lupa and asked "Is it over?" without waiting for a reply, he quickly bent down and healed the wolf with a golden and silver light.

Grinning when he saw the wolfs with maws agape, he asked "So, how did I do." Lupa's glare had almost no effect on him. Artemis was much more scary when she caught him walking shirtless in the Hunter's camp. He had been punished with all the chores for a week, but seeing the man haters drool over his toned eight pack and muscular upper body had been worth it.

* * *

 **Near the highway at Caldecott**

* * *

Percy frowned. The Gorgons Stheno and Eurayle simply would not die. He got that they wanted revenge over him for killing Medusa but sheesh, it as getting annoying as fuck. He also cursed that the gods convinced him to leave his armour and weaponry behind, leaving him to fend with only Riptide and the Curse of Achilles. The gorgons platter, however was delicious poisoned or not. He simply drank water as he felt it start to work. Ta-da!

Seeing them again he sighed and uncapped Riptide, the celestial bronze blade humming in his hand as though waiting to drink monster blood, or dirt or whatever the hell they bled. **(Seriously though, what do they bleed. I will dedicate the next month's chapter to the most sensible answer)**

As Stheno advanced he slashed her head of before she could call out and was scattering her remains when he was dive bombed by Eurayle. Medusa didn't fly, so why could those two? It was so unfair. Getting innovative he struck one wing of sending her careening of the cliff face and into the sea below.

As Eurayle came gliding back he heard here yelling at a still beheaded and sobbing Stheno "Pull yourself together! The boy is laughing at us!"And indeed he was. Percy doubted whether Eurayle understood the pun she just made. Shrugging of the last of his laughter he strolled towards the service entrance, where he spotted a small girl with a giant sword and a big guy with a small bow. Laughing he dashed over to them only to stop cold as they pointed there respective weapons at them. "Hey!" Percy whined "I'm the good guy! Shoot them." He vaguely moved his still uncapped sword in the direction of the shrieking, flying demon ladies. The girl cursed in latin and then blushed cutely, fanning er face in an odd and old fashion. The guy, who closer looked more like a panda in armour notched two arrows at once and let them fly, both hitting the gorgons in the chest.

Two seconds of doing nothing later, they watched as the monsters came dashing back, flapping their tiny bronze wings. The girl guided them past the entrance, which shut in Ugly 1 and 2 's faces. As the demigods walked away, the unarmoured one humming some stupid tune as he went along, they heard the entrance rock shudder and move an inch. Unanimously, they decided to walk further till they came upon a river curling around the camp in a G-shape. When they reached the banks, they heard Ugly 1 and Ugly 2 arrive, the screaming bringing forth a huge crowd from a big flatish, entrenched chunk of red land, lead by a girl in a purple cloak and golden armour. Percy couldn't help but remember a face that looked much like hers, only slightly older.

Then the two sisters reached the three demigods on the other side just as the legion reached their side of the Little Tiber.

The guy, Frank as he introduced himself and the girl Hazel, quickly began crossing the river but Percy hesitated. He remembered Athena's words _'The Curse of Achilles is a Greek blessing. The Little Tiber is a roman river, which will wash away the curse. DO NOT touch a drop of the water.'_ By the time he thought of a plan, the gorgons were swooping down at the roman chick with cape who was gaping at him, with hatred. Percy quickly connected with the river and smirked as the water rose, taking the form of giant hands which grabbed the gorgons who were flying away with their struggling prize. The Gorgons squawked and dropped the girl right into the river where she drifted downstream some before surfacing and pulling herself out the river. Percy quickly smashed his watery hands together and made the gorgons kiss, an image many people could have done without, before smashing them into dust on the river bottom and separating the dust

Next Percy focused and split his hands the river parting before him like he was Moses. His smirk on the other side was cut off by a quick punch by the girl who he saved. It turned to full blown laughter as she cradled her now broken wrist.

 **Okay I am done with this chapter.**

 **The List-**

Zeus- Lightning Bolt named Sparky

Hera- Chest plate with Olympian sigil head in center

Poseidon- Trident called Maelstrom

Demeter- Kronos's Sycthe named Reaper

Ares- Shield with spike in center

Athena- Imperial gold Spear

Apollo- Longbow named Azkâr

Artemis- Moon silver leggings

Hephaestus- Warm Mace set on fire named Doom

Aphrodite- Helmet

Hermes- Combat boots with blades on each side, below wings

Dionysus- Thyrus

Hades- Right armguard, vambrace with hidden blade, spiked glove made of darkest stygian iron

Hestia- Left armguard, vambrace with hidden blade, spiked glove made of flames of the Hearth.


End file.
